Conventionally, there exists a commodity sales processing apparatus which reads commodity information from an RFID tag attached to each commodity and carries out sales registration and checkout processing based on the read commodity information. For example, there is proposed an apparatus that collectively reads the commodity information when the commodities or a shopping basket which houses the commodities are placed on a checkout counter in which a plate antenna is arranged.
In recent years, more and more stores adopt a sales form that includes a self-checkout apparatus (such as self-checkout POS (Point Of Sales) terminal and self-register device) for a customer to carry out sales registration and checkout processing of the purchased commodity by himself, and the customer uses the sales form to carryout the sales registration and the checkout processing of the commodity. Generally, the customer scans, with a scanner arranged in such a self-checkout apparatus, a code symbol attached to the commodity to carry out the commodity sales registration.
However, in the constitution of the self-checkout apparatus described above, the customer needs to scan a code symbol attached to the commodity little by little with the scanner. As a result, the customer has to locate the code symbol of each commodity and match the reading direction of the scanner and the code symbol every time, which is a big burden for the inexperienced customers. Besides, the burden of the customer is increased as the number of the commodities to be sales-registered is increased.
As a result, much time is taken for the sales registration and the checkout processing in the self-checkout apparatus and the processing efficiency of the self-checkout apparatus is reduced, thus, it is desired to improve the processing efficiency.